A Lonely Valentine's Day
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Jace is on a mission on Valentine's Day and makes Clary feel very lonely on the day she wished she could be spending time with Jace. Clace One Shot (I suck at summaries, should've written this note on all of my summaries) Please review, favorite, and follow. Sorry for typos.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lonely Valentine**

(Clary's POV)

"This is so damn boring!" I hissed throwing my manga book at the wall after reading it for the 4th time. I crossed my arms across my chest and felt tears form. Why do I have to spend Valentine's Day alone without Jace. Why does he have to be on a mission when he can be a boyfriend and hang out with me?! My tears trickled down my cheek and soon enough I sobbed into the bed, throwing my face against bed and sobbing loudly. The bed muffled my crying so I think no one could really hear me with the door closed. I miss Jace already! It's only been a day and I miss him this much! When he comes home, I'm making sure he doesn't leave for any stupid mission! This pain was so much for me. I just couldn't take anymore. I had to do it. Valetine's Day this year started to feel like actual Valentine as in my dead father.

* * *

><p>(Jace's POV)<p>

I trudged my way upstairs to Clary's room. Been a very long day. Killed a lot of demons, got only cut a little abit and sadly all that happened on Valentine's Day. The day where I should be spending time with Clary and sharing a bed with her. The thought of that ran a shiver down my spine. But I knew I couldn't do it since it's Valentine's and I should enjoy doing something with her besides sex since I've done it a couple times to her. I still held her Valentine's gift behind my back. It was a teddy bear in Shadowhunter gear holding a heart that says "I love you." I found the door to Clary's room and opened the door expecting Clary to be doing her normal routine.

"Happy Valen-"

I stopped as I saw Clary. She was on the bed lying on her back comepletely naked holding a 9 inch dildo in her hand and plunging it inside her dripping pussy. The thing went deep inside her and made her moan each time it pushed back in. I felt shivers run down me because this was really turning me on. Clary finally noticed I was staring and looked as shocked as me.

"C-Clary?" I stammer.

"J-Jace? When did you get back?"

"Just now! And oh!" I reveal the Shadowhunter bear as Clary got off the bed an came closer to me, "Happy Valenti-"

I was cut off when Clary came up to me and slapped me across the face in a swift move. I dropped my jaw and held my stinging cheek and turn my head back to my girlfriend. Clary scowled at me angrily.

"What the hell was that for?!" I scream at Clary.

"Happy Valentine's Day my ass! Where have you been?!"

"On my mission!"

"And it takes 12 hours?!"

"There were a lot of demons to deal with and other affairs with Downworlders!"

"Could you at least pick up your phone?!"

"I didn't even bring my phone with me! And why the hell are we arguing when we should be happily spending time with one another!"

"Are you serious, Jace?!"

"What is with you Clary?! I come home and you're screaming at me-"

She cut me off, "Couldn't you have said Happy Valentine's Day before you left?! Or did something sweet for me instead and leave me here alone and waiting for you to come back?! Do you know how hard that is, to stay home and wait for the man I love so much to come home on Valentine's Day?! Do you?! DO YOU?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were full of tears and soon enough she broke down on the floor sobbing into her hand. I didn't answer and just stared sadly at her. It's all my fault. Clary's right. I left her all alone on a day where we should be together. It's all my fault she was fucking herself. It's all my fault she had to wait for me to come home. I must take full responsibility. I squatted down on the ground and spoke in a more gentle voice.

"Hey c'mon now. It's okay. Aww babe, please don't cry. Here stand up."

I lifted her up on her feet and then hugged her frail little body to mine. She was still crying but not as much against my chest. I patted the back of her head and kissed the top of it, getting the wonderful scent of her beautiful crimson hair. She snuggled closer to me and I held her tighter, her naked skin pressing against mine through the thin fabric of my clothes. Her skin was soft and smooth, so pefect and comfortable. After a while Clary stopped crying, but I kew she was still upset. I lifted her chin and smiled into her eyes, picking up the Shadowhunter Valentine teddy I got for her off the floor. I put it out for her to see.

"Cheer up. It's Valentine's Day." I said to stop making her frown. She cracked a smile, a real smile and took the teddy from me hugging it close to her chest. She already was attached to it. I smiled down and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her, sandwiching the bear in between us. Alright teddy bear, you're an inanimate object but you've had enough with my girlfriend. Clary kissed back as if it were an instinct. Her lips locked perfectly with mine and they were damned amazing. I started kissing her rougher and rougher in sexual desire considering that I'm making out with Clary naked and my dick is really hard. I broke the kiss and smirked at her and she smiled back. I started undoing the buttons on my shirt quickly.

"You and I," I said while finishing the last few buttons, "have some business to deal with."

The shirt finally split open and I shrugged it off me, throwing it to the side. Clary placed a naughty smile on her face and traced the line of my six pack.

My beautiful girlfriend continues, "Yes yes we do Jace."

I smirked and kissed her again and took her with me to the bed.

* * *

><p>I slammed into Clary harder and harder. I could feel Clary tighten around my cock as we continued making love under the covers. Her moans in pleasure were music to my ears. I loved her so much. Her pussy was still tight even after having that dildo in her. I opened her legs even more, making her naughty military position sexier. She didn't resist and just let me play with her body. I felt my climax almost reach me and I needed Clary to know.<p>

"Clary, I-I'm close!"

"Me too, Jace!"

Our words were like magic as I felt my strong release, not letting a single drop of my semen reach Clary's womb. Clary came wetting the base of my dick completely. I toppled onto Clary's body after that huge explosion. I didn't pull out, but my little red head didn't seem to mind. I smirked against her skin.

"Happ Valentine's Day, love. I'll never make you feel lonely ever again."

I crawled up to her face and kissed her forehead, continuing, "I love you, Clary."

"I love you, too, Jace. Happy Valentine's Day." she replied happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright that's it. Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Valentine's Day to all! <strong>_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	2. A Request

**Hi readers this is just a little thing I want to put out. If you can please leave reviews and comments for my stories. I really want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can make my stories more interesting. And also please favorite/follow. Thanks**

**NinjaFlautist Out**


End file.
